Wanted
by Snape's-Mystic-Raven
Summary: Sequel to "Ride a Cowboy". It's Nick and Greg's anniversary and Nick shows Greg how much he wants to keep the quirky man in his life.


**DISCLAIMER: I no own...you no sue. Capiche? **

**A/N: This is the sequel to "Ride A Cowboy" and it might make more sense if you read that one first. Also this is dedicated to everyone who reviewed and requested more...you are inspiration. Now on to the fluff!**

oOoOoOo

"Well, well, well, Nick look at you-- dark brown eyes swept over Nick's form-- don't you look sharp." Gil smirked as he leaned against the door frame leading to the younger man's room.

Nick rolled his eyes at his boss, trying to ignore the smirk that was adorning Gil's face as he finished buttoning up his shirt. He moved over to his bed and sat on the edge, he took one of his black boots and put it on. As he reached for the second boot he caught the older man's face in his full-length mirror and raised an eyebrow at the look he was receiving, "What?"

"So...anniversary, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you two might not survive a month or two, but here you are at the one year mark. You know that's a record Stokes."

Nick smiled and finished pulling on his other boot as Gil continued with, "Going anywhere special?"

"Yeah, Stone Creek."

Gil's eyebrows shot up, "Stone Creek, why?"

"Think about it."

A speculative look immediately took over the older man's face and Nick smiled as he tugged his jeans over the tops of his boots. Nick got up and looked in his mirror making sure he looked good enough for Greg.

Gil gasped and Nick saw the older man smile out of the corner of his eye.

"Damn, that'll be why Greta told me to tell you good luck then...can I see it?" Gil asked amused.

The Texan smiled and walked over to his dresser pulling out a small velvet box and tossed it carefully over to Gil. The older cowboy looked shocked as he caught the box and Nick laughed quietly to himself, "Thought I was lyin' didn't ya."

"I just like to see the proof," Gil quipped as he opened the box and let out a laugh, "Nice."

Nick laughed softly, "Thanks, as soon as I saw it I knew it was a sign."

Gil closed the box and tossed it back to Nick, "You know Stokes I never thought I'd see the day that you would be roped. Damn, looks like I owe Greta a fifty."

Nick rolled his eyes and put the box safely in his pants' pocket, patting it reassuringly. Turning the tables on the smug look Grissom was sending his way, Nick asked, "So how are things with you and Sara?"

Gil flushed, "Good."

"Just good?"

Gil coughed nervously, "Yeah, uh, I'm gonna go check up with Greta about tomorrow, see if there's any guests or not. Have fun tonight Nicky and congratulations."

The corner of Nick's lip twitched up in a shy smile and he patted his pocket, "That's if he says yes."

"Congratulations Nick, we'll celebrate tomorrow night." Gil winked at him and left the room.

Nick sighed and turning back to his mirror started practicing the most important question he would ever ask.

_Meanwhile..._

"So where are you two going?" Sara asked from her position on the bed.

"I don't know, Nick said it was a surprise." Greg's voice held a smile as it drifted out from the bathroom.

"What time did he say he'd pick you up?"

"Around seven. Hey, what time is it anyways?"

Sara looked at her watch and an evil smirk appeared on her face, "About six forty-five."

Greg came running out of the bathroom, hair half done and in a pair of Bugs Bunny boxers, "What!"

Sara started smiling then started to giggle, "Really sexy underwear Greg."

Greg glanced at the clock on his bedside table, it read five-fifty, he narrowed his eyes at his giggling friend and picking up a dirty shirt from the floor flung it at her. He stomped back into the bathroom to finish his hair.

Sara composed herself and laid back on the bed, her curious nature getting the better of her she asked, "He didn't even hint as to where you two were going?"

"Nope."

Not taking that for an answer Sara continued questioning, "What exactly did he say to you when he called the other day?"

An exasperated sigh sounded from the bathroom, "All he said was that he was taking me out to dinner somewhere and to not get too dolled up."

"Dolled up?" Sara couldn't hide the laughter in her voice.

"Yeah, dolled up."

Sara leaned up on her elbows, "Is that a Texas saying?"

Greg walked out of the bathroom and headed for his closet, "Don't pick on my man unless you want me to pick on yours Miss Grave Robber."

"Gil's not that old!"

Greg snorted, "His next birthday you should really look into stocking up on Fix-O-Dent and batteries for the hearing aid you'll have to buy him."

Sara growled and grabbed one of the pillows behind her flinging it at the back of Greg's head, which he dodged.

"Hey! You almost messed up my hair."

"Shame I didn't," She stuck her tongue out at Greg. He rolled his eyes and picked out a red button up shirt and a faded pair of Levi's. He pulled on the jeans and Sara's brown eyes widened in disbelief, "Wait, you're not gonna change your boxers?"

Greg smiled, "Nick likes my cartoon boxers, thinks they're cute."

"I'm sure he does sweetheart, but it _is_ your anniversary and considering you're both going to be _'eating out'_ tonight, I would think that would call for sexier underwear...or maybe none at all." Sara wiggled her eyebrows up and down, leering at Greg.

Reflected in the closet mirror, Sara saw Greg's face turn an amusing shade of red.

"Why do I hang-out with you?"

"Because no one else can put up with you for more than ten minutes at a time, except yours truly. Besides, if you didn't hang out with me you probably never would have met your Southern sex God, thank you very much."

"True. I never would have willingly gone to a Dude Ranch."

Sara gave him a skeptical look.

"Oh, alright, a ranch with actual horses and not just guys who are hung like horses."

"That's better."

Greg smiled and taking a moment to think about it, took the jeans off and pulled off his boxers. Sara whistled and Greg shook his bare ass at her for a moment before pulling the jeans back on sans-underwear.

"Nick is one lucky Cowboy."

OoOoOo

_He sure was one lucky cowboy,_ Nick thought as he glanced at Greg in the passenger's seat. The younger man was dressed in a blood-red button up shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of faded jeans hanging low on slim hips. The top three buttons were already undone and showing a tantalizing patch of tan skin, teasing the Texan.

Nick's fingers twitched on the steering wheel of his Chevy as he tried to control the need to touch his lover. Greg's hand moved up to the blindfold covering his eyes but Nick caught the movement out of the corner of his eye, "_Greg._"

Greg sighed, "Nick, come on, just tell me where we're going? Please!"

Nick laughed at Greg's petulant tone and grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers and full-filling his craving to touch while keeping Greg from removing the blindfold.

Greg pouted for all of ten seconds before a small smile appeared on his face.

"How was work today?"

Greg snorted in amusement, "Impossible. Someone replaced all my little second-grade angels with little monsters. I don't know what got into them today. First Tommy goes and--"

Nick smiled and listened half-heartedly as Greg went on about his kids. It had surprised him at first when Greg had said he was a teacher, but as Nick thought about it it had made sense. His little Norwegian had so much energy, was so full of life, and was always teaching Nick something new that it made perfect sense he should be teaching others as well.

"--and that Angela, what a little sneak. She put a rubber snake in Jamie's desk, almost gave him a heart-attack. It took me ten minutes to calm the poor boy down."

Nick laughed softly to himself before he noticed the wooden sign off to the side of the road pointing to his destination. He turned the old Chevy onto the little dirt road that would take them to their destination and hopefully to their future together if all went as planned.

Greg bounced in his seat as the truck drove over the bumpy terrain and his right hand grabbed onto the arm of the door, "Geez, Nick where the heck are we going? You're not taking me to that country bar again are you? I don't know if I'll be able to put up with that much square-dancing again."

The Texan rolled his eyes, smiled, and squeezed Greg's hand in his own, "Don't worry G, no square-dancing."

"Ever?" Greg asked hopefully.

"Let me rephrase that: No square-dancing _tonight_."

"Damn!"

Nick laughed and drove over a small hill before putting his truck in park and shutting off the engine. He unclipped his seatbelt and got out of the truck, making his way over to Greg's side and opening the door. Greg had taken off his seatbelt already and was moving to take off the blindfold when Nick had come around, grasping his wrist and tsk'ing in disapproval.

Nick took Greg's hand and helped him out of the truck, guiding them slowly over the terrain for a couple of feet. He stopped and stood behind Greg placing his hands on his lover's shoulders before moving them up to the blindfold, "Ready G?"

Greg crossed his arms and rolled his eyes even though the Texan couldn't see it, "I've been ready for the past hour."

A warm chuckle followed the quip before the piece of black cloth was removed from his eyes. Greg's arms slowly uncrossed and he blinked his hazel eyes to make sure he wasn't imagining what he was seeing.

They were back at Stone Creek or more precisely they were by the river they had first mauled each other at. At least a hundred or so little white lights were hanging from branches and wrapped around the willow tree. A blanket was set up just underneath it like before with a picnic basket set in the middle and a metal bucket next to it holding a bottle of champagne. Soft music met Greg's ears and his eyes darted over to where the music was coming from, finding a small stereo sitting at the base of the tree, a Cd case leaning against the stereo. The river was alight from both the lights in the tree and the stars above as it flowed down the bank.

Greg was simply awestruck and felt tears start to form in the corner's of his eyes. Strong arms wrapped around him from behind, plastering Nick's toned body firmly behind him as Nick's head rested on his shoulder. Greg leaned back slightly in the embrace, "How did you...?"

He felt a smile against his neck as well as a warm breath when Nick answered, "Greta lent me a small generator and helped me hang the lights. She also fixed us dinner, since it's a special night I didn't want to ruin it with my awful cooking skills."

Greg smirked, "That's true, you can't even make ramen right."

Nick pinched Greg's side in retaliation before nibbling on his neck, "Come on, as delicious as you are I'm in the mood for some real home-cooking." He let go of Greg's waist and took his hand, pulling him over to the picnic spread and helping Greg sit down before plopping down himself. Nick opened the basket and took out several plastic containers holding their dinner. Greg gawked at the food laid out in front of him. There was fried chicken, mashed potatoes, coleslaw, gravy, a couple of yams, biscuits, and a chocolate cake with chocolate icing and chocolate sprinkles.

Nick smiled as he fixed a plate for Greg and then one for himself before tucking into the delicious meal. Greg grabbed a fork and took a bite of the potatoes then the coleslaw before pulling off a piece of chicken. He moaned and Nick shot him a heated glance, "Sorry, but Nick I think I'm going to have to run off with Greta."

A single black eyebrow rose in question, "Oh yeah?"

"Yup. You see my stomach rules over my heart every time so even though I might love you, my tummy love's her food more so sorry to say you've been replaced."

Nick had officially stopped listening after the 'love you' part and he sat there staring at Greg's smiling face for a minute before his own mouth drew up to mirror Greg's smile.

Dinner went by rather quickly, neither noticing the hours pass as they talked and cuddled together under the star filled sky. The stereo had just changed to a new song when Nick whispered in Greg's ear, "Dance with me."

"We're not gonna--"

Nick shut him up with a quick kiss and stood up, looking down at Greg, "I already promised no square-dancing didn't I. Besides, that's a group activity, the kind of dancing I had planned involves just the two of us."

Greg waggled his eyebrows and leaned back, "The horizontal kind."

A moan escaped Nick's throat and he closed his eyes, "Definitely later, baby." He choked out.

Greg pouted for a minute before sighing and holding his hands out to Nick for help. Greg gasped when he was hauled in close to a broad chest and an iron-like grip was placed upon his waist as Nick lent in close to capture his lips.

His eyes drifted shut and he sighed happily as Nick's mouth took possession of his own. Wrapping his arms around broad shoulders and holding on tight. Their tongues danced together in a familiar mating dance for most of the song until Nick started to slow the kiss down and pull away. He smiled down at the younger man and he moved froward, making Greg walk backwards until they were off the blanket and standing together on the soft grass by the bank of the river.

A new song started on the stereo and Nick started to sway them to the melodious sound of Billie Holiday's voice as she helped them fall further in love. Greg rested his head on Nick's shoulder as they moved and Nick's eyes closed in pleasure at just the simple joy of having this man in his arms. The man he knew would stay in his arms for the rest of his days if Nick had his way.

Greg's thigh bumped slightly into Nick and a low chuckle met Nick's ears before Greg pulled back and smiled at him, "Is that gun in your pocket Stokes or are you just happy to see me?"

The Texan's deep chuckle echoed in the wind and he pulled away from Greg slightly, "Oh I am always happy to see you G, don't you know that by now."

"A guy can always use a little reassurance about how much he's wanted." Greg smirked cutely.

"Well then let me reassure you, sweetheart." Nick kissed him deeply before he pulled away from their dance completely and pulling the small box from his front pocket Nick got down on bended knee.

"I know-- Nick cleared his throat --I know that I'm not much Greg. I'm not the smartest, bravest, kindest, or even one of the handsomest of men G. I'm nowhere near perfect enough for you and you don't know how often I thank God that you chose me to be with. Hell, every night when I fell asleep with my arms wrapped around you I send up a silent prayer that you'll still want me in the morning. That you won't wake up and realize what a dope I really am and leave me for someone who really is perfect for you and that scares me. It scares me to the core Greg because you are everything I am and everything that I want to grow into. I need you. You're beauty, spirit, kindness, and...and even you're eccentricities. I love you Greg Sanders and even though I don't deserve you I'm gonna lay all my cards on the table and ask you anyways: Greg Sanders, will you..will you, you know, marry me?"

Utterly shocked, Greg stared down into Nick's bashful and hopeful face. Hazel eyes searched the love filled chocolate gaze of one very nervous cowboy and Greg let out a small laugh in triumph. Falling to his knees, Greg roughly pulled Nick to him and buried his head in the crook of the Texan's thick neck, mumbling his response into the slightly sweaty skin.

"Greg, baby? Was that a yes?" The question was posed cautiously as Nick held his shaking lover.

Greg squeezed him once more before pulling away. Tears had formed in his eyes and he smiled brightly, "You know it Cowboy!"

Texas came to Vegas that night as Nick's smile stretched wide across his face. He took the ring out of the velvet box and placed it on Greg's right ring finger. Greg laughed when he looked down and saw a thick platinum band with a pair of cowboys printed on it. One of them had a rope tied around his waist and while the other held the end of the rope, a small heart shaped garnet was set on the opposite side.

Greg kissed Nick smartly on the mouth, "Guess this means I'm stuck with you."

A growl was Nick's only response before Greg was pushed back into the grass and his mouth taken by his cowboy.

oOoOoOo

**A/N: I was going to put in a lemon but decided against it. By the time I was done I didn't think it needed one. As always, Reviews welcome, but not mandatory. :D**


End file.
